Sherlock and Jim Return
by City of Lunatics
Summary: John discovers that Sherlock is still alive. Jim has Molly. Bit of Mormor. Might be some Johnlock, not sure yet. Chapters are short at the moment but may get longer as time goes on. Jim seems to have disappeared...I think he has vacated my brain. :P
1. Chapter 1

John Returns to 221B

John slowly opened the door to 221B Baker Street. It was the first time he had been back since Sherlock had jumped of the roof and John still hadn't accepted that he was dead. "Mrs Hudson?" John called out. No reply. 'Good,' John thought 'I want to be alone. He made his way slowly up the stairs into the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen a surge of emotions rushed over him. The eyeballs that Sherlock had been experimenting on were still in the microwave. John felt weak at the knees. He hadn't expected to be this bad when he returned. He knew he was going to be sad but this sad? He pulled out a chair, sunk into it and rested his head on the table...

John woke with a start. He looked around for the thing that woke him but saw nothing. He heard a noise from the living room. He recognised it but couldn't place it. He had heard it a little while back and he was sure it was a sound that was familiar to most people. John slowly pushed back his chair trying not to make a sound. He stood up and slowly walked towards the living room. When he reached the living room he stopped and stared. Not believing what he was seeing, he closed his eyes thinking his brain was playing tricks on him. When he opened them the man was still there and he was still playing the violin. "Ah John. I was wondering how long it would take for your little mind to find me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sherlock?" John said, not trying to hide his disbelief.

"Yes of course it's me." Sherlock replied, slightly impatient

"But-but-but..."

"Yes, yes, I'm meant to be dead but that would be so boring." John just stared. Eventually he asked,

"Who else knows your alive?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Just you and Molly."

"How does Mrs Hudson not know? I mean she owns the place."

"She hasn't been back that much."

"OK. So why haven't you told anyone your alive yet?"

"Because I'm thinking still. I'll appear when the time is right."

"Do you know when that will be?" John asked, slightly confused.

"When Jim texts me."

"How the _hell _does he know you're alive?"

"Well he's probably got someone watching the house so seeing as you've been in here all day, when there is nothing to do in here, he'll probably find out right about now. Well actually no. He probably already knew I was still alive but just didn't know when to contact me." Sherlock said simply. Just then Sherlock's phone buzzed with a text. "Told you so." He picked up the phone. The text said,

'Hello Sherley. I see you've got your army doctor back. But there's someone missing isn't there? From your little gathering. –JM x'

When Sherlock finished reading the text to John, John frowned but Sherlock remained straight faced.

"What do you think John?"

"A lot of things. Mainly that you've probably not eaten for an age but to do with the text...Mrs Hudson?"

"I had something to eat a few days ago." Sherlock waved away any of John's inevitable replies with a hand. "And no. It's not Mrs Hudson. It's Molly."

"Molly? How can you know that?"

"Because she normally pops in to see me but she hasn't today."

"Maybe she's busy at the morgue..." Sherlock gave a we-both-know-that's-not-true look to John.

Sherlock texted back to Jim,

'Where do you want me?-SH'

Jim replied almost immediately.

'Garden centre, ASAP.-JM'

"At this time?" John blurted out (it was late evening).

"Seems it." Sherlock replied getting out the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sherlock had stopped the first available cab, happy now that he had a case to be getting on with.

"Shouldn't we tell Lestrade?"

"But then I would have to explain about myself being alive. It would take too long. Anyway he thinks I made up Jim. I didn't get chance to explain to him that I didn't."

"Fine. But we are telling him as soon as possible."  
"Why?"

"Why? Because it would be useful if everyone didn't think you were dead Sherlock."

"But then the ordinary police will get involved." Sherlock whined hoping John would give in.

"I'm not giving you sympathy after you spent weeks pretending to be dead without even texting me. I mean, a text wouldn't have been too hard would it?"

"Yes it was. They might have traced it." John opened his mouth to retort but decided against it. He knew Sherlock wouldn't stop until he got the final word. Sherlock smiled to himself.

It didn't take long to get to the garden centre. Sherlock jumped out the cab and rushed to the entrance. John paid the cabby and jogged over to Sherlock.

"It's locked." John pointed out.

"Yes I had noticed."

"Sorry." John muttered. Sherlock either didn't hear him or ignored him. It was probably the latter. Sherlock set off round the side of the building where there was a small gate that was well concealed. He called to John who was still at the main entrance, "If you're looking for a way in I think I've found one." John found Sherlock climbing over the gate.

"Why are you climbing it?"

"The lock's rusted." John frowned, waited for Sherlock to get over and tried the gate. It opened. John looked at Sherlock as if he was saying 'Seriously Sherlock?'

"Climbing over it is more fun."

"OK." John walked through, joining Sherlock and closed the gate behind him.

John followed Sherlock around the garden centre for what felt like half an hour before Sherlock stopped. John almost crashed into him because Sherlock stopped so suddenly.

"What now?" John asked.

"Thinking." John sighed and sat on an upturned plant pot waiting. John looked around properly for once and noticed that they were in between two rows of plants that had a display of plants at either end. You could easily hide amongst these plants because they were very tall and had lots of leaves to conceal you. Sherlock was standing in the middle of the two rows.

"John. Stand at the end of one of the rows so you cannot be seen from the other end of the passage between these two rows."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." John got up and walked behind the plants so he could not be seen.

"I'll signal to you when to come out."

"How?"

"Somehow." John rolled his eyes and left Sherlock to his thinking. There was silence.

There was a crunching of gravel from the path at the other end of the row John was hiding behind. Sherlock was still standing in the middle of the two rows. He looked straight ahead and narrowed his eyes. The person appeared on the path. His head was tilted down so he was facing the ground. He slowly turned to face Sherlock and looked up smiling.

"Hi honey."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim watched Sherlock, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't Jim sighed.

"Not very talkative today, dear." Jim smirked.

"I just didn't feel the need to say anything at that precise moment. So I believe you asked me here for a reason."

"Yes. We need to talk."

"Just talk?"

"For now. But things could change. Depends if you're a good boy or not."

"If you're expecting me to play by the rules, you should know by now Jim, that's not my style."

"Well, we will see about that." Jim looked to the side of him and nodded. Seb walked out to join his boss. He was pulling Molly with him. Sherlock glanced at Molly. She wasn't crying, she didn't even look upset. Actually she was just trying not to give Jim or Seb the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She smiled at Sherlock weakly. Jim's eyes flicked from Sherlock to Molly and back again. He was smiling still.

"Aw, look at them Seb. They're so sweet. Smiling at each other, making each other feel better." Jim said sarcastically. Seb laughed with his boss. Sherlock shifted his stance slightly.

"Uncomfortable Sherley?" Sherlock didn't answer. Jim suddenly realised that it looked like Sherlock was alone. "Didn't you bring your little friend honey? Ah well, at least if you die here there will only be little Miss Hooper here and Johnny boy that knew you were alive. And I'm sure we can silence them easily." Sherlock looked at John, who took that as his signal. He walked out and stood next to Sherlock's side.

"You're not the only one who can conceal their friends."

"Oh, so he is your friend now. At last. I mean you could do with making the description a bit more..." Jim searched for a word, "Intimate. Maybe...boyfriend?" Sherlock and John glanced at each other at the same time.

"Oh! Has that already happened?" Jim teased.

"Shut up Jim!" John exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too."

"Enough banter Jim. What is it this time?"

"Like I said before, we need to talk. Catch up. It's been so long. After that, who knows what will happen. Makes it more exciting if you don't know."

"Fine, I'll talk with you. As soon as you let Molly go."

"Hmm let me think...NOPE! Seb, do what is necessary please."

"'Course boss." Seb lifted a gun to Molly's head. John pulled out a gun and pointed it, first at Jim then changing to Seb.

"Oh John. Think about it. What will happen if you pull the trigger?" Jim teased. "Drop it." Sherlock nodded at John, who dropped it.

"That's better. So, Sherlock are you willing to play the game?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, first of all. How did you survive?"

"You first."

Jim sighed. "Just a cleverly placed blood bag and a blank. Now, talk Sherlock. I won't say it again."

"All I needed was a rubbish truck, a cyclist and one of Molly's dead bodies. Simple." Jim nodded and smiled.

"However much I hate to say it Sherley but that was quite clever of you."

"Now. Molly."

"Yes. Yes OK." Jim shoved Molly towards Sherlock with a look of disgust. He wiped his hands on his suit. His phone buzzed.

"Sorry. I just need to get that." Jim looked at the text and frowned. "I've got to go. See you around Sherlock Holmes." Jim strode off with Seb next to him, whispering quickly in Seb's ear.

Molly ran to Sherlock once Jim had got out of sight. Sherlock half held her to him but both John and Molly could tell he was thinking about something.

_A few months later._

Jim had not contacted Sherlock for ages and Sherlock was getting bored

"STOP SHOOTING MY CHAIR!" John shouted at Sherlock. "It was bad enough having you shoot the walls but now I'm in danger."

"I'm bored!" Sherlock told John. John sighed, slightly irritated but he knew his anger wouldn't last long. They were getting married in a couple of days time and they kept having petty little arguments like this. Mrs Hudson and Molly kept popping in but mainly they were left alone. Lestrade had only just taken them seriously yesterday, after much convincing. John shook his head, stood up and as he walked past Sherlock took the gun from his hands.

"Oi!" Sherlock complained.

"Cup of tea?" John asked ignoring the complaining Sherlock. He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"SEB COME HERE!" Jim called from his study. He'd just been talking to Harry Watson and he had just been informed that John and Sherlock were getting married.

"Boss?" Seb had entered the room. Jim smiled at him.

"Sit down Seb. We've got to plan a crashing of a wedding." Seb raised an eyebrow.

"A wedding boss? Who's getting married, sir?"

"Our favourite army doctor and Sherley." Jim smirked. Seb grinned back at Jim. Jim remembered Harry was still there. He looked at her.

"Thanks for the information honey. Keep us up to date and get as much information as possible for us."

"I'm making sure my brother gets what he deserves." Jim frowned at this comment slightly but he decided it wasn't worth inquiring about.

"I'll let you know when you're needed. Expect a text any time soon." Harry nodded and left. "Take a seat Seb." Seb sat where Harry had just been sitting. They started discussing what they were going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sherlock! Come on!" John said laughing.

"But..." Sherlock was experimenting on fingernails and he wanted to watch what happened.

"We can't be late for a wedding, let alone our own wedding!" John gently guided Sherlock away and out of 221B into the car that was waiting for them. Sherlock smiled.

"Can I carry on with it afterwards?" John shook his head and laughed, exasperated.

"Yes. Of course. But that doesn't mean we can come back as soon as the vows have finished."

"Fine."

The car pulled up outside the church. John smiled at Sherlock who smiled back. They got out and walked inside where just a few people were waiting. They'd wanted a small wedding without much hassle. There was Molly, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Anderson and Donovan (because they insisted that they "Had to see the freak doing this."). There were a few other people as well that were friends of John's. Everyone stood up. There were all smiling, but Anderson and Donovan were nearly laughing because they couldn't believe that Sherlock was doing this.

All through the vows John could see Sherlock itching to get back to his experiment and he was getting more and more fidgety. Once they had finished Sherlock had given up on the idea of the wedding being a short one. He already knew that John wanted a full service but he wondered if he could cut it short somehow but when he saw how happy John was he didn't want to ruin his mood. They were now back at 221B, Sherlock had checked on his experiment (but he had only been allowed 3 minutes) and now everyone was getting quite drunk, especially Molly and John. Everyone was happy until 3 people burst into the room.

"Why wasn't I invited Sherley? We would have had so much fun." Molly squeaked and was pushed into the kitchen with Mrs Hudson by Lestrade. John wasn't saying or doing anything. He just stared. Mycroft frowned at the man next to Jim, recognising him from somewhere. Sherlock spoke first.

"Leave now Jim. Maybe tomorrow we can do this."

"I'll leave but first I think we need to liven this place up a bit don't you?" Jim nodded at the woman at his side. She pulled out a gun. No one said anything. Molly slightly opened the kitchen door only to have her head nearly blown off. Molly screamed and closed the door again. The woman then focused on John before aiming at his heart and pulling the trigger. Jim and his companions walked out the room calmly as if nothing had happened. Once they had left Sherlock rushed over to John who had now raised an arm to point at where the woman had been standing.

"Sh-she shot me. My own sister shot me. Bit of a lousy shot though. And Moran was involved...again."

"John? What do you mean?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft and Lestrade were now next to Sherlock as well concerned for John. Molly slowly opened the door and when she saw the worried faces of the others she rushed into the room closely followed by Mrs Hudson. John collapsed to the floor. Sherlock was almost in tears. John fainted.

"Call an ambulance!" Molly cried.

"Uh yes of course." Mycroft got out his phone and quickly called for the ambulance...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John woke up but he didn't open his eyes. It was nice in the dark. His brain felt fuzzy and there was a pain in his shoulder. He turned his head and felt the rough pillows against his cheek.

"John? John, are you awake?" John felt a hand take his. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright.

"Sherlock? What-why-where?"

"Yes John it's me." John felt the mattress go down slightly near his feet. He guessed Sherlock had sat down on it. "You're in the hospital because you were shot." Sherlock continued. He'd decided to skip the fact that it was actually his sister who shot him and remind him of that later. John slowly opened his eyes, bit by bit so he could get used to the light.

"I was shot in the shoulder again wasn't I?"

"Yes." John now had his eyes fully open and he could see the tall man sitting on the end of his bed clearly.

"Have you eaten?"

"Umm..."

"Sherlock you need to eat.

"I ate 2 days ago."

"Well eat something today. How long have I been here?"

"2 days."

"Have you slept?"

"No."

"You need to sleep as well-"

"Shush." Sherlock put a finger on John's lips. "Just because you're an army doctor doesn't mean you have to tell me what to do. And you're the one who's ill at the moment so don't worry about me. I promise I'll eat and sleep tonight."

"Good." John said contentedly. He smiled weakly at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back. He started to stroke John's hair. He felt John relaxing. Sherlock lay down on the bed next to John and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you."

"Love you too." John murmured as he fell asleep again.

When John woke again he found Sherlock still sleeping next to him. Sherlock looked so peaceful that John didn't want to wake him so he just watched the steady rise and fall of Sherlock's chest. It was early morning and John could hear birds outside. He got a sudden urge to go outside into the sun. He wondered how soon he could leave the hospital. He didn't like it here. John was trying to remember what happened 2 days ago because it was obvious Sherlock was keeping something from him. He could remember the wedding clearly, the after party and... Then he remembered who had shot him and the people she had been with. His sister. Harry Watson had shot him. More importantly she was buddies with the consulting criminal and the man who nearly caused John's death when he was in the army.

**Ok. So we don't know how John was shot in the war and stuff and we also don't know about Seb's dishonourable discharge. Therefore I thought it would be fun to put them together. Basically that is what my next chapter will be about. I hope you are all enjoying my story still and if you're not please tell me why so I can make it better. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

John shook his head slightly trying to clear it of the memories. Sherlock's eyes flickered open.

"Good morning Sherlock." John whispered.

"Morning." Sherlock said yawning. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. Sherlock, it was my sister wasn't it? Harry shot me." Sherlock nodded.

"And she was with Jim and Sebastian."

"How do you know Sebastian Moran?"

"He left me to die in the army. Someone else saved me thankfully. I might tell you about it another time but not now."

"Ok." John leant into Sherlock and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around Sherlock's waist and nuzzled his head into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and smiled.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

"When I am being let out of here?"

"They said today probably but they have to check on you first. Make sure you're fit to go."

"I'm making sure that I'm going as soon as possible."

"Don't you like hospitals?"

"No." Just then there was a tentative knock on the door. Sherlock and John both sat up.

"Yes?" The door was pushed open to reveal Molly. She rushed over to the bed.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Molly exclaimed. She hugged John avoiding his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine Molly."

"The doctors wouldn't tell us anything apart from the fact that you were 'In a stable condition.' They were utterly useless." She gasped.

"What?" John said worried.

"I forgot to feed Toby yesterday!"

"Oh." John didn't know how else to reply.

"Excuse me. I must go and feed him otherwise he'll starve!" She rushed out of the room and the door closed behind her. Sherlock started laughing.

"Sherlock! Don't laugh!" John said although as he was trying very hard to keep a straight face himself (and was currently failing) it didn't quite have the desired effect.

It had been a few hours since Molly had rushed out and the doctors were running the last few checks on John. Once they had finished John was allowed to go but he was told to have plenty of rest. He got in a taxi with Sherlock back to 221B.

"As if I don't know that I need to rest it!"

"John." John carried on.

"John. John. Shut up." John didn't hear.

"JOHN!" John stopped startled.

"Thank you. They didn't know you were a doctor John. So stop ridiculing them." John smiled apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, right." They got out the taxi and entered 221B. As soon as John had stepped through the doorway Mrs Hudson was in front of him asking him if he was alright etc, etc. John answered half her questions but waved the other half off. Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"Oi, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Experiment!" John sighed and followed Mrs Hudson up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen where there were beakers of chemicals bubbling away.

"I'm not even going to ask. I know I'll regret it."

"I just tidied this kitchen up Sherlock!"

"But this is important."

"Don't worry Mrs Hudson. I'll tidy it up when he's done." John said.

"You shouldn't have to but if you're offering."

"No it's fine. I don't think Sherlock is going to do it."

"Thank you dear. I'm just popping out. I'm not sure when I'm getting back."

"Ok. See you later." Mrs Hudson left. When John heard the door shut he turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock you've got to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Setting up experiment after experiment."

"Why?"

"Because you're never the one who has to tidy it up."

"I'll tidy it up."

"Course you will." John rolled his eyes and went to watch the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John shook his head slightly trying to clear it of the memories. Sherlock's eyes flickered open.

"Good morning Sherlock." John whispered.

"Morning." Sherlock said yawning. "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour. Sherlock, it was my sister wasn't it? Harry shot me." Sherlock nodded.

"And she was with Jim and Sebastian."

"How do you know Sebastian Moran?"

"He left me to die in the army. Someone else saved me thankfully. I might tell you about it another time but not now."

"Ok." John leant into Sherlock and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around Sherlock's waist and nuzzled his head into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head and smiled.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

"When I am being let out of here?"

"They said today probably but they have to check on you first. Make sure you're fit to go."

"I'm making sure that I'm going as soon as possible."

"Don't you like hospitals?"

"No." Just then there was a tentative knock on the door. Sherlock and John both sat up.

"Yes?" The door was pushed open to reveal Molly. She rushed over to the bed.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Molly exclaimed. She hugged John avoiding his shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine Molly."

"The doctors wouldn't tell us anything apart from the fact that you were 'In a stable condition.' They were utterly useless." She gasped.

"What?" John said worried.

"I forgot to feed Toby yesterday!"

"Oh." John didn't know how else to reply.

"Excuse me. I must go and feed him otherwise he'll starve!" She rushed out of the room and the door closed behind her. Sherlock started laughing.

"Sherlock! Don't laugh!" John said although as he was trying very hard to keep a straight face himself (and was currently failing) it didn't quite have the desired effect.

It had been a few hours since Molly had rushed out and the doctors were running the last few checks on John. Once they had finished John was allowed to go but he was told to have plenty of rest. He got in a taxi with Sherlock back to 221B.

"As if I don't know that I need to rest it!"

"John." John carried on.

"John. John. Shut up." John didn't hear.

"JOHN!" John stopped startled.

"Thank you. They didn't know you were a doctor John. So stop ridiculing them." John smiled apologetically.

"Oh, yeah, right." They got out the taxi and entered 221B. As soon as John had stepped through the doorway Mrs Hudson was in front of him asking him if he was alright etc, etc. John answered half her questions but waved the other half off. Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"Oi, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Experiment!" John sighed and followed Mrs Hudson up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen where there were beakers of chemicals bubbling away.

"I'm not even going to ask. I know I'll regret it."

"I just tidied this kitchen up Sherlock!"

"But this is important."

"Don't worry Mrs Hudson. I'll tidy it up when he's done." John said.

"You shouldn't have to but if you're offering."

"No it's fine. I don't think Sherlock is going to do it."

"Thank you dear. I'm just popping out. I'm not sure when I'm getting back."

"Ok. See you later." Mrs Hudson left. When John heard the door shut he turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock you've got to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Setting up experiment after experiment."

"Why?"

"Because you're never the one who has to tidy it up."

"I'll tidy it up."

"Course you will." John rolled his eyes and went to watch the news.


End file.
